yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Himeshi Chiba
---- 'Please no editing this page without permission from the creator: JustANerdyInu however feel free to fix any spelling errors, thanks for reading.' 'Appearance' She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player, but she wears a white blazer with pink trim and a pink bow. She has shiny royal blue eyes, but the right one is covered with a medical eyepatch. She wears a pink choker with a pink rose. She has a fluffy, pastel orange twindrill hairstyle. She wears various barrettes, including a pink bow with white polka dots, a red heart, and an orange maple leaf. She wears a small king's crown. She now has an Armband of Leadership with an image of her silhouette. 'Personality' She is a kamidere, this means she believes that she is the god of Akademi High, and wants to be treated like one. She carries a baseball bat to school and expects people to worship her and do things for her. If they "mistreat" her she will hit them with the bat, giving them a concussion. She is arrogant and has an incredibly high ego. She is also two sided, if you get on her bad side she will behave similar to a delinquent. If you get on her good side she will act like your friend, and a sweet kind girl. She is an Anti-Hero, if she witnesses murder she will attempt to kill you with the baseball bat. If you are on her good side she will pose like a Social Butterfly, if you are on her bad side she will pose like a Spiteful student. 'Backstory' Back in middle school she was bullied by a small group of students, who would verbally and physically torture her. One day she got the idea to use black magic to get rid of them. The same day her friend told the Principal about what was happening to her friend. The next day when the bullies got expelled, Himeshi thought that her black magic worked, and started believing she was a god. 'Routine' *Himeshi changes her shoes. *She patrols around the school and asks random students to do favors for her. *She walks into her club room and reads through a box full of reports about students disobeying her, she will go around the school and hits them with the bat. *Walks to class *Attends Class *She patrols the school and asks students to do favors for her *She walks back to class *She attends class *Goes to her after-school club to have people worship her like a god. *Goes home 'Trivia' *Himeshi Chiba means Princess Child of 1000 Leaves. Hime meaning Princess, -shi meaning Child, Chiba meaning 1000 Leaves *When she's asking other students for favors, Yandere-Chan may be one of them. *Her tasks include things along the lines of: #Make me lunch #Do my hair #Retrieve my lost barrette #Clean my outdoor shoes *It may be possible to manipulate her into asking your Rival a favor, this will interfere with their routine if they accept. If they decline they will get a concussion, causing them to have to go home early. *Everyday she has a different Hoppe Chan phone charm. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Anti-Hero Category:Pansexual Category:2nd Years Category:Himeshi Chiba Worship Club Category:Just A Nerdy Inu's Characters Category:Shisuta Town Category:Classroom 2-1